


The Youth at Hogwarts

by Sugarcoated_Wishes



Series: Custom MC/PC | Self Insert Stories [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor, The Youth is mostly a side character, Very minor introduction, but this story focuses on her, could take place in canon, gillyweed tea, mostly a comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcoated_Wishes/pseuds/Sugarcoated_Wishes
Summary: There’s many interesting people and creatures at Hogwarts. This story speaks of a youthful fae from the Spring Court who made a deal with the founders in exchange for occasional shelter at their school for witches and wizards.





	1. Origins

The hills and the forest, the places where many call home. Four people showed up one day and inspected the surroundings. One in red, one in green, one in blue, and one in yellow. 

She took instant liking to the one decked in the hues of the sun. For the yellow witch was kind in her words and so willing to make a simple deal, though she had to present it to the others first. 

The Youth had first thought they were here to play but instead they wished to build a school? How interesting!! How fun! She wanted in! She wanted to stay there too! But she was neither witch or wizard, so she wasn’t what they were aiming for. 

So instead she came up with an easy deal, one that didn’t require much from either side really. She approached the four, trying to manage a humanoid form, for it had been a while since she had kept a human disguise. 

Humans had three eyes right? Oh but the Miss in yellow had only two. Perhaps she should mimic her? The Youth decided on being tall with short hair of a bluish blackish hue with two blue eyes, for she quite liked the blues of the skies and seas of the world. She approached the three, as the yellow witch was beside her. 

“I will help protect the grounds and your school alongside giving knowledge to your students. In exchange I would like to be able to visit and stay at my leisure.”

She offered, watching the group. 

The one in red seemed distrustful of her, and the one in green seemed as though he respected or perhaps desired her power. But the witches of yellow and blue seemed accepting of her proposal.

After some gentle debate and discussion, she was allowed to stay. And so began the new life of the childish fae.


	2. A Marvelous Riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes quickly for someone it doesn’t truly seem to have any effect on. However there have been some students of interest that the Youth would always remember. 
> 
> Such a shame such a handsome boy became so corrupted with evil.

She was wandering throughout the dungeons for fun. She had made a deal for a student to grab her some gillyweed, and in exchange she would deliver a letter for a boy the student likes. 

The Youth wanted to eat the Gillyweed, just to see how it tasted. She heard it would allow one to breathe underwater, but that wasn’t truly a concern for her. 

She bounced on her heels, wondering if perhaps the gillyweed could be used to brew a tea. Maybe if she ground it up and brewed it... and sweetened it with lots of honey... she salivated at the thought. Maybe she could make a deal for someone to get her some delicious honey, a whole jar of it! Maybe even... two jars?! She twirled about excitedly at the thought before stopping, as the student had approached her. 

A slimey green plant was deposited into her palm. She smiled widely despite the disgusting feeling. It felt like that time she accidentally grabbed an uncooked chicken breast whilst shadowing a cook in hopes of learning how to make an excellent dinner. 

The student looked nervous, handing over the letter containing their heartfelt confessions towards a boy. The Youth assured them it would be delivered before the morning dawn of tomorrow before thanking them again for retrieving the gillyweed. The student nodded their head before rushing off. 

The Youth glanced over the curly script reading ‘Tom Riddle’. How interesting! How cute! For the little Gryffindor had a crush on a boy with Slytherin roots! She headed towards the common room, easily entering the green chambers. 

“Greetings! Could someone please direct me towards Mister Tom Riddle?” 

She greeted the students decked in green. A rather handsome bloke stood up, looking her up and down in evident curiosity. Eyes fixed with her two blues, he announced himself as he. She nodded and easily handed him the letter. 

“You’ve attracted the attention of another. I hope they will be to your liking.” 

She explained easily, handing him the love letter. The boy quirked an eyebrow, clearly finding the situation odd. The Youth laughed before shaking her head. 

“I didn’t look into the letter but I know how you younglings can be. Until another time.” 

She left the common room quickly, her duty done. Perhaps she would bother him another day, perhaps he would be a good candidate for making a deal with. Regardless though, the slimey gillyweed was calling her name and she intended to eat it. She would try to make it into tea another time. 

She bit into the gillyweed and frowned. It wasn’t good afterall.


End file.
